Suzie's Letters
by MARIxELLA
Summary: Suzie Still Loves Ned, So She Tells Him In A Few 'Letters'.
1. You Make Me Love You

You Make Me Love You

You Make Me Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Ned's Declassified, or 7 Things – Miley Cyrus

Suzie doesn't know how to tell him how she feels, so she writes him a short letter.

_**Ned,**_

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care_

_**After all those years of chasing me, you still chose her over me. I actually **__**loved**__** you.**_

_And now we're standing in the rain  
but nothings ever gonna change  
until you hear, my dear_

_**Yes, of course, I got Billy, so now we can all live happily ever after.**_

_The 7 things I hate about you  
the 7 things I hate about you, oh you_

_**No, you can, now you have Jennifer, but I will never be able to be as happy as I was. Just as I realise I like you too, you still reject me. **_

_You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

Your friends they're jerks when you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

_**Of course, people told me I should have accepted you. Maybe we would be somewhere better.**_

_It's awkward and silent as I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now is your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
Your taking seven steps here_

_**I wish I could go back, and give you a chance, but would you change your mind and leave me watching you?**_

_The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

Your friends they're jerks when you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

_**There are more things I could say, but I'm not going to get myself worked up over nothing. **_

_Compared to all the great things  
that would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

_**You did have to make a decision, and I guess your mind is made up, although you should know,**_

_The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair  
Your eyes  
Your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine when we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I want to be with the one I know  


_**I loved you, and I guess I still do. Yes, I a jealous, but I guess Jennifer is lucky to have you, as a friend, and a boyfriend. **_

_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do, oh  
Oohhhh oooooooooohhh..._

_**Suzie,**_

_**A/N: **__7 things was stuck in my head, after only having it on my iPod for a day. It still is. _

_Oh, and I haven't written a letter in years, not since we got tested on it. I don't blame me, why else would they invent email?_

_Review please?_

_Marie_


	2. Don't Forget

**Don't Forget**

**As I think you can all see, I may just be turning this into a collection of 'letters' from Suzie to Ned, telling her how she still feels. Personally, I hate the idea of Ned and Suzie together, but I do like seeing her thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NDSSG or the song 'Don't Forget' by Demi Lovato. I think that's obvious though.**

**She still hadn't spoken to him. She had no idea if he actually got her letter. Did he see it, and read it, and try to understand exactly how she felt? Or did he see it, recognise her handwriting, and not even bother to open it?**

**She guessed it was the second one. Maybe that's why he hadn't spoken to her. Or maybe he wasn't convinced. Did he need another letter? **

**Suzie took out a pen, and some paper. She knew exactly what to write. Something that would really make him see what he had done to her. How he had hurt her feelings.**

**And so she began writing…**

_**Ned,**_

_Did you forgetThat I was even aliveDid you forgetEverything we ever hadDid you forgetDid you forgetAbout me_

_**You never notice me anymore. It's weird, how we had so much together, and now we have nothing. I guess you can't remember that, and probably tried so hard to forget about me.**_

_Did you regretEver standing by my sideDid you forgetWhat we were feeling insideNow I'm left to forgetAbout us_

_**Do you hate to remember that you once stood by me, you 'loved me'? You said you had feelings for me. Did you mean anything by that, or were you just pretending?**_

_**Because now I seem to be the only person that can remember it all, perfectly.**_

_But somewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a songYou can't forget it_

_**Something went wrong between us Ned. Do you remember that part? The part where I leave you alone for five minutes, and you've moved on. How can you forget that part?**_

_So now I guessThis is where we have to standDid you regretEver holding my handNever againPlease don't forgetDon't forget_

_**So now, I have to make sure I don't cross you in the hallway, never see your face, because I don't want to get hurt. **_

_**There were all those times we had together. Everything was almost perfect. But It's like you regret it, because you've never said anything about it since.**_

_We had it allWe were just about to fallEven more in loveThan we were beforeI won't forgetI won't forgetAbout us_

_**Like I said, we had **__**everything.**__** And everything was going to get better. I was moving back, back to be with you. We'd be together like we wanted to be, or was I the only person wanting us together? And I can't forget about that. You ruined my field trip Ned. I came back and you ruined everything,**_

_But somewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a songYou can't forget it_

_**I know exactly what went wrong. You did. You had to move on. Everything I said Ned, Everything bad, I didn't mean. Because I loved you, and I still do. And you know that.**_

_Somewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a songYou can't forget itAt all_

_**You can't forget about it Ned. And you can't avoid me forever. It's just not possible. **_

_And at lastAll the pictures have been burnedAnd all the pastIs just a lesson that we've learnedI won't forgetI won't forget us_

_**I know you've tried your hardest to get rid of everything we had together. You probably burnt the pictures, all of them. Burning away the memories.**_

_**It's like a lesson. For the both of us. But you see, I don't want to learn this lesson, because I want to listen to my heart. And my heart tells me I'm not over you.**_

_But somewhere we went wrongOur love is like a songBut you won't sing alongYou've forgottenAbout us_

_**I get it now. You moved on. 'We' didn't go wrong at all. You did. And you went to your best friend. And it hurts, to know that you didn't really care at all. Maybe you did back then, but now, It's like you've forgotten, about, 'us'.**_

_**Suzie x**_

She folded the letter, and placed it inside an envelope. As she sealed it, she whispered two words.

"_Don't Forget"_

_**A/N:**__ How bad was it? I think that was horrible. Although Don't Forget is one of my favourite songs. I have no idea what I just wrote. I hate the idea of Ned and Suzie being together, But I guess if Suzie isn't with anyone, she will be a very heartbroken girl. And possibly jealous._

_Reviews? Please_

_Mariella :)_

_x_


End file.
